ForestClan's Camp/Medicine Cat's Den
This is ForestClan's Medicine Cat den. It is a large Den made under the roots of a large tree. Herbs are stored in a tiny space in the back of the den. Only the Medicine Cat and his/her Apprentice may sleep here. Cats Who Live Here Amberfoot Echopaw Roleplay Echopaw yawns as she blinks open her eyes. The scent of herb fills her nose and she smiles, feeling at peace. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Amberfoot wakes up. "Are you up Echopaw? Bloodstar 20:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Yup!" Echopaw mews, getting to her paws. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:28, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "Would you like to go get some prey?" Amberfoot asks. Bloodstar 21:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) "Sure." Echopaw meows. "Do you want me to get you something off the fresh kill pile while I'm there?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "Please," Amberfoot mews, "Maybe a squirrle?" Bloodstar 00:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." Echopaw pads out of the den. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 22:37, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you!" Amberfoot calls out, "You're the best apprentice ever!" Bloodstar 13:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Echopaw smiles as she carried in the squirrel and the finch. She drops the squirrel at Amberfoot's feet, and settles down to eat her finch. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 16:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Amberfoot digs into her squirrle. The tastiness of it making her mouth water more. When she was done, she looked up. "Would you like to go herb hunting?" Bloodstar 17:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "Sure!" Echopaw meows, gulping down her last bite of finch. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't you tell me what we're missing? It'll be good practice for you." Bloodstar 17:18, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Echopaw looks at the stores. "We're low on Catmint, Marigold, Chervil, and what's that plant?" She asks, flicking her tail towards a pile of leaves. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Juniper berrys." (I guess xD) Bloodstar 01:13, April 9, 2013 (UTC) (lol) "Then we're low on catmint, marigold, charvil and juniper berries." Echopaw meows. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC) "And where would we find those herbs?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 01:31, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "Around the forest." Echopaw meows. "I forget their exact locations." Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 02:29, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, I think we should go, to refresh your memory." Amberfoot says, "Are you ready now?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 00:08, May 1, 2013 (UTC) "Yup!" Echopaw meows. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, go out into the camp." Ambertfoot meows, "I'll be out it a second." [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 21:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Echopaw pads out into the camp. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Amberfoot burries the bones of her fresh-kill, gets a drink of water, and follows her apprentice. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:19, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:ForestClan Category:Roleplaying Centers